


The Souls

by Thedragonne



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Hallucinations, Original souls, Short, Short Story, personal interp, the tags arent loading im just guessing that these are tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 18:38:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13817112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thedragonne/pseuds/Thedragonne
Summary: Frisk finds themself in the room with the souls, though Asgore is nowhere in sight. Here they learn about what happened to the trapped souls.





	The Souls

Dark was all around. So dark the wall weren't seen, if there was any at all. Was there a ceiling? They didn't know. The only thing that was certain was that weird pulsing white glow in the distance. It was so far away that it didn't really effect where they were, so they still saw nothing. But there was a sudden noise, six of them in a row. Each sound released a new colour to flood the blank room with light. Orange, yellow, green, light blue, blue, purple- what?   
They turned around with a gasp, startled by the suddenness of it all. Before them were six souls within their glass prisons, some pulsing rapidly while others glowed dimly. They cautiously approached them, this all seemed too familiar to them. Were they from a past reset? Why did they remember so vaguely, like a cloud in their brain?   
They reached the orange one and gently put their little hand on the tube, it was nearly their height, just shorter by a foot or so. To their surprise, the soul flashed brightly and they felt the freezing wind of a snow storm, even the sensation of the tiny snowflakes landing on their skin and melting with the contrasting heat. But when they looked around, there wasn't a flake to be seen, or a wind to be felt.   
"It's so cold!... I just want to find my mom..." The voice had no discernible source, it merely echoed from nowhere in its chilly fear. Perhaps inside their own head?  
They quickly realized their hand was still on the tube and yanked it off as if it burned, turning to the next one. Maybe the yellow one wouldn't have such an odd... Situation.   
Glancing around, they moved over to the next tube and stared at the dimly glowing soul held within it. It looked cracked, maybe even cut at. It didn't give off a very good vibe. Of course, they wanted to see if it did the same as the orange one, so they touched the cold tube as well, leaving their grimy child handprint all over that clean glass. The soul suddenly flashed to life and seemingly dodged a barrage of bullets! Jumping around inside the tube, with an unknown path. They heard the sound of a robot, and suddenly the unmistakable feeling of pain. Like their arm was being ripped off. But when they looked in terror, it was intact and the pain faded away.   
"He... Didn't deserve the gold he had... He took it... I...I was only trying to give it back..." Again, an echoy voice from nowhere, sounding distraught and tired. Its source confused them still.  
This time it took them a while to take their hand away, like they expected more to be said. The only thing they got was a quiet wail, and then silence.   
With a clear frown now, they let their hand fall from the tube before moving onto the next one. A green soul, flashing like a lively firefly. It was cheerful despite its imprisonment, and they didn't waste much time placing their hand on the tube. Gross, when's the last time they washed them? Again, the soul flashed, but sank to the bottom of the tube and stopped flashing. They felt too hot now, the sweater they wore was too much. It was like they were in The Hotlands all over again, wind suddenly burst up from underneath them, and the heat got to the point where it was unbearable. But it faded away fast.  
"They needed help! They almost fell in the lava! I didn't mean to fall! I just wanted to help!" A desperate voice, but still no source. Somehow it still sounded cheerful despite its obvious pleading.   
They started at the soul on the bottom for a while, it seemed all of these souls didn't die in the best of ways. Maybe they should stop meddling in what the souls are thinking. It was too late for that, they had moved onto the next colour already.   
Light blue, the soul slowly swinging side to side and glowing a low light. Of course, they placed both hands on it now, eagerly but grimly awaiting to feel the seeming-hallucinations and hear the weird voices. They didn't have to wait long, as a very familiar upward draft combined with the feeling of the walls being too close reminded them of how they got there in the first place. But the wind stopped all too suddenly, and their head and neck hurt too much to hold it up. They rested their forehead against the tube and held their breath until it subsided. This wasn't really as fun as they thought it was at first.   
"Momma?... What happened? Mom? I can't feel anything. I don't know what happened. Momma help me!" The unanswered cries of confusion. continued inside their head long after they stopped happening.  
They hastily yanked their hands away from this one, taking a full step away from it. That one was weird, what happened? They never felt the bottom, the flowers... Did the soul never make it to the flowers? It was odd, that someone perished so quickly that they never saw what the underground looked like. They felt terrible for this soul, they should've seen something.   
Carrying that memory heavy in their mind, they moved slowly to the darker blue one. It spun slowly inside, like it was doing a little dance. It was kind of cute in a twisted and morbid way, considering a soul is what's left of a human life after the vessel dies. That's like saying a dead body is cute. They hesitated putting their hands on this one's story, but unfortunately for the glass, they ended up touching it anyways. They immediately felt as though they were out of breath, like they were running a race they didn't train for. Honestly that was already pretty uncomfortable, but the pain all over their body made it worse. It was familiar, however. They couldn't place why though. It felt as if someone was throwing knives straight through them, but it only took a few to make them drop to their knees. Then it finally faded away.  
"Make her stop! I just wanna go home! Stop! P-please stop!" Shrieking terror, this voice scared them to their feet. They nearly pulled their hands off before it was done.  
Poor glass. They ripped their hands away and honestly started reevaluating their decisions up to this point, but ultimately they moved onto the last one. They only had one more, how bad could that one be?   
Moving on, they saw a purple one. They watched the little thing inside the tube, but they didn't see much of anything. Occasionally it would flash a light shade of purple, but then it would go into a short "hibernation". At least until grubby hands were placed on its tube and it flashed bright, probably in anger for disrespecting the glass. Again, it felt like they were running a race they didn't train for. Except their legs felt more like jelly than the last one, and they still stood. They just couldn't fall. Nope. But suddenly everything felt cold, and it was like they were swimming. But it felt like they were getting further from the surface. Their lungs burned, it felt like they breathed in water. But before they could black out, it faded.  
"I can't swim! I can't swim! I can't! Dad! Help!! I'm sorry! Please help me!! I can't swim!" The pleas echoed like the rest, and faded into nothing.   
They couldn't pry their hands from the glass this time, they just stared at the purple soul that now floated about as if it was in water. At some points they could almost hear the water, that was kind of unnerving. How did all these souls end so tragically? They wished they could save them too, maybe set them free and take them home to those they called for. But they didn't have any idea how long they had all been there, who knows, maybe their family was dead. That thought only made them feel worse.   
The ground shook lightly behind them in rhythmic footsteps, and they quickly turned around to see who it was. It was the king himself, looking down at them.   
"What are you doing in here, Frisk? You're welcome to the whole castle, why here?" He asked, a puzzled look on his muzzle.  
They didn't reply. Maybe accepting to stay with him as his kid wasn't the best idea. Those other kids could've died under his command. But hey, everyone deserves a chance, right?


End file.
